


Is it still PDA if no one notices?

by Crazy_Gaze



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Does a tree make a sound if it falls in a forest and no one is around to hear it?, Fluff, M/M, Public Display of Affection, but is it really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 04:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15016655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Gaze/pseuds/Crazy_Gaze
Summary: Yamaguchi uses his unoccupied hand to twirl the candy over his tongue. He catches the quick glance Tsukishima gives him and he smiles. Yamaguchi pulls the lollipop from his mouth and licks his lips. They glisten under the bright lights of the gym. His lips are tinged raspberry blue. Tsukishima steals another glance, this time not so short.Yamaguchi nods along with what Daichi says about manners and keeping together and he offers the candy to Tsukishima. It’s significantly smaller than before and when Yamaguchi sticks out his tongue out in a cheeky manner, it’s blue too.Tsukishima takes it, pinches the white stick between his fingers and settles the candy in his own mouth. It’s artificially sweet.





	Is it still PDA if no one notices?

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be posted a LONG time ago but I just-FORGOT. You can completely tell because Pokemon Go was still relevant at the time lmao. 
> 
> This fic was part of the beautiful Tsukkiyama zine a while back: http://tsukkiyamazine.tumblr.com/

Tsukishima pulls his shirt over his head and breathes a small sigh of relief. The air conditioning in the locker room is a small blessing.

Beside him Yamaguchi does the same and fans himself. He’s engaged in a riveting conversation with Kageyama about... milk? Tsukishima rolls his eyes and goes on to mop up what little sweat there was left on his skin with his towel.

"Tsukki, want help?" He looks over and Yamaguchi smiles, holding out his hand. He nods and passes him the towel, turning his back towards Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi hums as he pats the towel in the spots where the blond couldn't reach.

Suddenly, Hinata exclaims while rummaging in his backpack. "I bought a lotta candy yesterday! Everyone please have some! It's super good!" The boy pulls out an obscenely large bag of candy and Tanaka yanks the boy in an enthusiastic headlock. Hinata bounces from person and hands one or more to each person per request.

Tsukishima stares with suspicion at the candy offered to him until Hinata, a second too impatient, shoves it into his face and Tsukishima is forced to take it with an annoyed look. He looks off to the side where Yamaguchi already peeling the wrapper off and popping it in his mouth, absentmindedly rolling it in his mouth with little clicks against his teeth.

The blond sighs and unwraps his own and let the flavor sit on his tongue. He cringes instantly and his face sours. _Lemon_. A true abomination to artificial flavors.

Yamaguchi, having some sixth sense for Tsukishima Displeasure, pulls his shirt on and turns back to his friend. "What's wrong, Tsukki?" He examines the blond's frowning face. It clicks and he brightens, "Ooh, lemon huh? I'll have it."

Tsukishima nods and reaches in his mouth slightly with his index and thumb and scoops the small candy off his tongue. He holds it in front of Yamaguchi, the small yellow candy coated with a sheen of saliva. Yamaguchi comes forward, his hand steadying Tsukishima's pale wrist and closes his lips over the slick candy, tongue briefly cleaning up the sticky residue on the tips of his fingers. Tsukishima shoots Yamaguchi a narrow eyed look but gets an innocent smile in return.

It was only a second or two but the action caused the second years, the only witnesses, to fall silent, including the rambunctious Nishinoya and Tanaka.

Tsukishima raises an eyebrow at them and Yamaguchi shrugs off their stares. "Tsukki, you want mine? It's strawberry."

Tsukishima contemplates for a moment and hums, turning his back to the second years. "Ah, I don't know which one is which," Yamaguchi grins sheepishly. Tsukishima tsks. "Sorry, Tsukki," Yamaguchi grins.   

He opens his mouth, both candies resting in the middle of his tongue like pearls in an oyster. Tsukishima plucks the pink ball from the boy’s mouth, pops it in his mouth and sucks his fingers clean. He sighs contently and turns back to his locker, the flavor is light and sweet on his pallet. He can still feel the stares of the second years at his back but pays no mind. Whatever. Let them think what they want.

\--

They get whispers and meaningful stares next couple of practices from the second years but it doesn't seem to migrate to anyone else on the team, nor anyone else in the school. Which, is good, Tsukishima supposes.

Yamaguchi and Tsukishima sit at their desks on the tail end of lunch and he watches Yamaguchi play on his DS. He also watches in his peripheral vision, the movement of Yamaguchi's jaw as he chews on gum. He flinches when the boy snaps it but Yamaguchi doesn't seem to notice, he's engrossed by his Pokemon battle against a stupid zubat.

Kageyama and Hinata burst in with their loud obnoxious arguing and Tsukishima sighs. Happiness is a sweet yet fleeting thing.

"Tsukishima!" Hinata shouts, dragging Kageyama along by the sleeve. Yamaguchi snaps his gum and doesn't look up from his game. Yamaguchi's looking to be the very best that no one ever was. He's not letting a compressed sun and a guy who probably sleeps in a nest of volleyballs get in his way. He'll let Tsukishima handle it for once.

"This quote," Hinata clears his throat, " _'Courage is a race during pressure._ ' is by Emerson right?!" He slams his notes down on Tsukishima's desk. Yamaguchi shoots it a glance and goes back to his game.

Tsukishima gives the open notebook scrawled with messy kanji and doodles of volleyballs a disdainful look. _Snap_ , goes Yamaguchi's mouth.

"Dumbass, I told you! It's by Confucius!" Snap.

"It's not! It's Emerson!"

"What does physics have to do with anything?! He discovered light, E equals Mc... s-squared," Kageyama gestures with his hand like it'll drive the point home. He also looks proud for dispensing a formula in a conversation and sounding smart. Snap. Snap.

Tsukishima gives Yamaguchi a Look, but he can feel it being ignored.

_Snap._

"Get me strawberry milk from the vending machine downstairs and I'll tell you." Tsukishima bites out.

Please leave, he thinks reverently.

"Stingyshima! Kageyama, you're paying!"

"What! Why the hell am I paying if you're the one who's wrong?!"

They quickly leave in a flurry and Tsukishima sighed with temporary relief.

_Snap_.

Tsukishima can’t mask his flinch and shoots a critical eye on their surroundings, a few students near the front, copying each other's homework, a couple in the far back corner too engrossed by each other to notice anything and themselves seated near the back windows.

Tsukishima puts up the notebook in front of his and Yamaguchi's face, pulling the boy into a deep kiss, prying the mouth open with his tongue, prodding deep and warm. There's a string of saliva that connecting them when they part but Tsukishima brushes it away and lowers the notebook.

Yamaguchi stares at him, momentarily stunned and his eyes dart down to Tsukishima's lips once more but the duo storms back in leaving Tsukishima once again, at the mercy of these idiots because Yamaguchi quickly turns back to his game with a small smile with shiny lips.

Kageyama places the milk box on his desk and Tsukishima eyes it distastefully. Peach flavor.

He takes it and he rolls his eyes. "The quote is, ‘ _Courage is grace under pressure’_ and it's not by either of those people, it's by Hemmingway." He sucks in a breath because it physically pains him to correct this train wreck, "Newton discovered what light consists of, Einstein 'discovered' E equals Mc squared." Tsukishima blows a pink bubble and it pops loudly. He hands Hinata the notebook and he slides on his headphones. "I've reached the end of my patience, tolerance, and disposal of general knowledge. Office hours are now closed, goodbye," Tsukishima stresses with a snap of his gum.  

He watches them leave with satisfaction and catches the beginning of- "Wasn't _Yamaguchi_ chewing gum-" as their backs disappear from the classroom with a backwards glance.

"‘ _Happiness in intelligent people is the rarest thing I know.’_ " Yamaguchi quotes over the flow of music. He doesn't look away from his screen and Tsukishima bumps his shoulder against Yamaguchi, placing the milk carton on the boy’s desk.

“Hemmingway,” Tsukishima mutters with a small smile.

\--

"This is ridiculous," Yamaguchi cries out suddenly. Tsukishima quickly shushes him for fear of waking his neighbors. "No you shut up, lemme complain," Yamaguchi pouts while he swings their joined hands back and forth as they walk. "All I want, is a nice little bug type team but nooo," he waves his phone in Tsukishima's face. "I get a bunch of _zubats_ and _pidgeys_."

"The nerve," Tsukishima agrees flatly but completely earnest. He wants more psychic and fairy types but here he is, team full of poison, flying, and like, one abra. He scowls at his phone but lights up when he checks the little bar at the bottom, there’s a clefairy nearby and he’s not missing that shit. He squeezes Yamaguchi’s palm.

“Yama-” “Tsukki-” They look at each other, startled. They’ve stopped at an intersection. Yamaguchi points down the street and meets Tsukishima’s fire in his eyes with his own.

“There’s a venomoth down there.”

Tsukishima eyes narrow. “Well, there’s a clefairy that way.” He points down the adjacent street.

It’s humid and still a little warm for eleven at night and Tsukishima can hear the buzzing of moths around the lampposts. It’s stalemate and the grip they have on each other is equally tight. Yamaguchi doesn’t understand that he’s been waiting for the full moon for these clefairies.

He _needs_ it.

“I’ll give you a back massage when we get back,” the blond bargains. Yamaguchi pretends to think about it and then blows air out of his mouth, rolling his eyes and slumping his shoulders with exaggeration.

“We can make out on the park afterwards.” Tsukishima proposes urgently. He sure as heck isn’t going to wait another full moon.

The boy brightens. “Well alright,” Yamaguchi drawls, a sly smile tugging on his lips.

“Great. You’re the bestest, babe.” Tsukishima presses a quick kiss to his cheek and a poorly aimed one to the corner of his lips. He pulls Yamaguchi down the street excitedly and Yamaguchi laughs with little restraint. It’s rare to see Tsukishima acting so childishly for something.

“We’re coming back for the venomoth.” He says, around his bubbles of laughter.

\--

Yamaguchi and Tsukishima sit close as Daichi stood over the team and briefed them about the next school they would be visiting for a practice match. Yamaguchi glances over at Tsukishima, the small lollipop in his mouth clacking against his teeth. He rolls it over his tongue and scoots his hand towards Tsukishima’s. It squeaks a little against the floor but his eyes don’t leave Daichi.

His pinky nudges Tsukishima’s and the blond boy curls his fingers over his slightly. Yamaguchi hears a soft whisper behind them but judging by the sharp glare in their general direction behind them, Daichi did too and the whispering stops.

Yamaguchi uses his unoccupied hand to twirl the candy over his tongue. He catches the gaze Tsukishima gives him and he smiles. Yamaguchi pulls the lollipop from his mouth and licks his lips. They glisten under the bright lights of the gym. His lips are tinged raspberry blue. Tsukishima steals another glance, this time not so short.

Yamaguchi nods along with what Daichi says about manners and keeping together and he offers the candy to Tsukishima. It’s significantly smaller than before and when Yamaguchi sticks out his tongue out in a cheeky manner, it’s blue too.

Tsukishima takes it, pinches the white stick between his fingers and settles the candy in his own mouth. It’s artificially sweet.   

There’s gasps behind them that sounds distinctly like Asahi and Suga but they don’t turn around. Daichi pauses again and gives the third years a hard look before he continues.

Yamaguchi pulls Tsukishima’s hand into his lap and traces circles on Tsukishima’s wrist and the back of his hand. Noya and Tanaka interject Daichi’s speech with a loud comment and Yamaguchi flips his hand palm up. At first Yamaguchi traces the creases and lines in imitation of palm-reading and then he’s tracing words, Tsukishima realizes.

I-L-O-V-E-Y-O-U

Tsukishima looks away from Yamaguchi’s general direction and his face heats up, ears turning that awful telling pink. His hand clenches on Yamaguchi’s fingers and squeezes warningly. He can hear the other boy snickering and attempts to force down his embarrassment but his mouth threatens to curve up and god forbid show actual happiness among these heathens.  

Yamaguchi pries his hand open again and spells something else this time.

T-H-I-R-D-Y-E-A-R-S

Tsukishima frowns before his gaze focuses back on Daichi who doesn’t seem to notice anything other than Hinata arguing with Kageyama so that must mean- Tsukishima snaps his gaze back just in time for Suga and Asahi to look in other directions. One upperclassmen looking considerably more flustered than the other. Asahi coughs delicately and sneaks a quick look back at Tsukishima before averting his eyes again when he’s been caught red-handed.

The blond turns back to find Yamaguchi suppressing giggles and Tsukishima crunches down on what’s left of the lollipop.

When they clean up the gym later, the third years stand around and Tsukishima pretends that they’re doing a good job hiding their gossiping and covert glances. Yamaguchi and him bring in the last net and Tsukishima pulls the other into a loose hug in the dim light of the shed. “Tsukki,” Yamaguchi whines. “We’re hot and sweaty, we can hug later,” he says even though his arms wraps around Tsukishima’s damp waist.

Tsukishima pecks him on the cheek and lays his head on Yamaguchi’s shoulder. His hair tickles his face. “Yamaguchi,” he murmurs.

“Hm?”

“Do you know what the definition of nosy means?” Tsukishima says, just a notch louder. Yamaguchi lifts his head and makes a confused face.

“Wha-”

“It’s an adjective,” Tsukishima carries on.  “Showing too much curiosity for _other people’s_ -” he stresses, “-affairs.” He watches the shadows from the entrance of the shed disappear quickly and smirks. They let go of each other and Yamaguchi gives him a weird look.

“Some people don’t know the definition,” Tsukishima says offhandedly. They step out and find the gym completely empty and all of its stragglers gone. “And now they know.” Yamaguchi makes an understanding noise and snickers.

Tsukishima leads them to the locker room. “They might scold us for PDA, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi frowns. He pushes up his glasses and enjoys the feeling of having Yamaguchi’s palm in his.

“It’s not PDA if it’s not in public.”  

**Author's Note:**

> Raise your hand if u still play pokemon go, you get a high five hell yeah stick it to the haters 
> 
> Come yell at me at [my tumblr](http://crazygaze.tumblr.com/)


End file.
